Snapdragon Takes Her Leave
Characters: Major Bludd, Over Kill, Specialist Snapdragon Location: Cobra base, Colombia Date: January 17, 2008 Summary: Snapdragon requests a leave of absence from Major Bludd. Cobra Base - Recreational Services ::This building has been set aside to give Cobra's troops a place to unwind. The ground floor houses the base's gym, with a running track, basketball court, indoor pool, and several weight machines. The second level serves as a small comissary and exchange for people to purchase the items they need to make military life just a little bit easier. It also houses the requisitions office. Finally, the third floor is the recreational area, with a pair of lounges. One has a reasonably stocked bar, pool tables, pinball machines, and other entertainment devices while the other lounge houses the base's cafeteria. ---- Over Kill is hanging out in the lower levels , the ones that haven't been turned into a temporary medical unit. He has a homemade football and seems to be practicing with it. A slight but muscular woman with short, curly red hair comes down the stairs, bopping her head to the beat of a tune she's listening to on her portable music player. She wears the blue fatigues of a Viper or Cobra trooper, but isn't in combat gear. She pauses as she reaches the bottom of the staircase and tilts her head curiously at the android with the football. Over Kill sees someone new coming down the stairs and holds his football to his chest. He gives a odd look, skittering backwards. "Hello. Um.. you're new or um. I haven't seen you." He shuffles a bit. "How are you?" The woman removes her earpieces, staying at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm pretty new here," she says, reaching to her belt to switch off her music player. "I'm Morgan. You must be Over Kill." Over Kill backs towards the wall a bit. He seems skittish with new people who don't outrank him. He nods. "Yes. I am Over Kill. Pleased to meet you, Morgan." He offers a salute. Morgan flips Over Kill a salute in return, American-style, with the palm down rather than out. She smiles at the android. "Playing some ball?" she asks. Over Kill 's salute is European, as he's been trained. "Um. Yeah. Well practicing. Been trying to learn to play Footy. Its a good sport, when you can't b e out swimming or flying. " He offers the ball out. "You like to play?" Morgan doesn't accept the ball, waving a hand to say 'no thanks'. "I was just on my way to work with some weights for a bit." She looks the android over. "I don't suppose you need to work out." Over Kill pauses. "No not generally. My strength is programmed into me. But do you need someone to spot? I'm kind of lonely today." Morgan smiles sympathetically. "I guess even androids can be lonely," she says, turning toward the weight room. "Sure, I can use a spotter." Over Kill starts towards the weight room. "Ok, but you're going to have to show me how. I'm new at this." Snapdragon just walks in and doesn't say a word ---- ;Snapdragon Before you stands a person who is 5'6 - dressed in a black combat suit. It is unisex, leaving the identity of the person behind it a complete mystery - because it does not show off any features. The suit looks aerodynamic and extremely agile. The suit is made of a carbon based Kevlar, stronger than most bullet-proof vests. It can stop a knife attack and "bounce" off most stray bullets. It has an implemented a cooling system for the wearer and even monitors vital signs via a microcomputer in the left hand glove. The microcomputer had access to GPS, weather patterns and even describes the type of terrain the wearer is in. The mask itself is a sight to see. It covers the face completely. It has 6 holes over the nose and mouth so the wearer can breathe and talk. However, when the wearer talks - their voice is seriously altered. So much so that every time the wearer talks it is at a new decibel and new tone - as if it randomly changes voices in order to deceive and confuse. The eyes of the mask are really cybernetic eyes and glow a dark red color. They give the wearer total night sight and it can also see thermal images. Not only that, but they also record everything the wearer sees and stores it into the microcomputer. Any tampering with the mask itself (meaning anyone who tries to pull it off other than the wearer), activates a protection device that releases tear gas into the unlucky soul that tries to open it. Looking more at the suit you can see a sword strapped behind the wearers back. Sometimes it makes a strange humming sound. On the wearer's right hip, there is a .45Cal Glock Pistol. The right arm itself, well that has its own bag of tricks. It holds a small hidden mini gun that has been built into the suit itself that is capable of firing 30mm bullets - in very limited bursts. This is one suit you DO NOT want to engage. ---- A red-haired female Viper in off-duty clothes is downstairs in the weight room, where Over Kill is attempting to learn to spot. She sits down on a weight bench and assembles weights on the barbell, talking to Over Kill the whole time. GAME: Over Kill FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Over Kill doesn't notice right away, as he's playing attention to the viper. He jumps a bit as he sees her. "Unit: Snapdragon! " He says, sounding startled. He clears his throat. "Ah. I see you've finally come home. Have you..dealt with your situation?" Snapdragon just stares at Over Kill and remains silent. Morgan locks the last weight onto the barbell and turns to look toward the newcomer. She nods in acknowledgment of the other's presence and lays back on the bench. Over Kill notices the silent treatment and shrugs. If he's upset with her, he doesn't show it. "Allright, Morgan. Let's try this." he moves behind the bench, ready to try this spotting thing. Snapdragon flips a switch so its voice sounds evil and horrific and just plain scary. "I haven't dealt with anything. You still hurt innocents to bring out the Joes... there are other ways to get their attention...." GAME: Viper Squad 1416 PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Morgan's head jerks toward Snapdragon at the sound of the operative's voice. She stares at the ... man? ... woman? ... with a mix of annoyance and fear for a few moments before she grasps the bar and prepares to lift it off its supports. Over Kill whispers loud enough to be overheard. "It's all right. It's a hippie. It won't hurt civilians," it says to Morgan. "I think I've been through this before. There are no innocents in war. American civilians are American troops waiting to be trained." Snapdragon sword begins to hum lightly... but it randomly does that. The reason this is being stated is simply because that is how silent Snappy is right now. It isn't making any sound... period... even when it moves. Snapdragon says, "Whatever.... you believe the programming you have been given Over Kill. I will stick to my beliefs and try not to drink the Kool Aid all the time... it tends to make me a little more... unique." Morgan ignores the conversation and lifts the bar, grunting a bit. She does five slow repetitions with the heavy barbell, then replaces it in the rack, letting her arms drop onto the bench as she rests for a moment. Snapdragon is standing away from OK and the Viper and is remaining eerily quiet. Snapdragon says, "Because I believe in right and wrong. I have no problem dropping a Joe or 12 in a fight. My reasoning behind that belief is personal to me - however.... going after civilians who had no fight in the battle just to give a little bait for the joes to come out. That was a STUPID tactical decision. A sniper of ours was wounded horribly because of the actions. And innocents were almost harmed. This entire mission was a botch. A simple bomb threat with "hostages" would have brought them just as fast. We did not need to involve children and people who had no purpose in the fight...that is without honor." Morgan glances to Snapdragon briefly before commencing a second rep with the barbell. Major Bludd makes his way across the ground floor of the rec center toward the postal counter. He makes a request of the man behind the counter, tilting his head to one side as he waits, listening. After a moment the man returns with a soft package wrapped in plastic. Bludd signs for the package, tucks it under his arm, and heads back across the center toward the doors. Over Kill considers Snapdragon's words. "Yes. the mission was indeed a botch. It almost killed Artemis, and if we didn't pull out when we did we would have all been captured by the NYPD. I do have to agree we should have gone about things differently. Civilians make for bad targets unless you have a reason." Snapdragon snarls. Snapdragon says, "BAD TARGETS?!?!!"" Over Kill responds calmly. "Ma'am. I am a Battle Android Trooper. Everything in the end, is a target." Major Bludd pauses on his way. He definitely heard something that time. Something familiar. Frowning, he turns to head downstairs toward the exercise rooms. Morgan manages to get the barbell back onto the rack somehow as Snapdragon's voice tears through the room. She sits up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bench. "What is your /problem/?!" she shouts, glaring at Snapdragon. Snapdragon says, "know your rank and stay out of this Viper...."" Over Kill looks down at the Viper "Ma'am I think he.. she.. it's having a difficult time with things." He makes the universal head to hand sign of crazy. Major Bludd comes down the stairs, hearing the commotion in the weight room. He stands in the doorway and surveys the situation. "What's going on in here?" he asks, in the manner of a father stumbling into a feud among his children. Snapdragon hand goes into a fist and pops its neck. But it remains completely still Morgan glances from Snapdragon to Over Kill and gets up from the bench. "Be nice if a person could get some workouts done without being shouted at by the Creature from the Black Lagoon," she mutters, heading for the door. Snapdragon begins to laugh...now keep in mind this is demon evil laugh through the voicebox. Ummm....no one might be able to tell /where/ this laugh is leading to.... Over Kill hears the Major come down stairs and salutes. "Hello sir. As you can see." He motions to Snapdragon. "Snapdragon has returned." He looks to Morgan leaving and frowns. "I do hope it wasn't something I said." Snapdragon turns around and pays attention to no one in the room "I'm done here...coming back was my mistake." It does an about face and begins to walk out the door Bludd stands aside as Morgan makes her exit, though he looks her over curiously. "Not getting into trouble already, are we, Morgan?" The red-haired Viper pauses long enough to salute her CO, first with an American-style salute, though she quickly switches to the European style. She smirks bashfully at Bludd. "No sir," she says, dropping her salute. "Get out of here, then," Bludd says, smiling at her in a way which indicates he knows her well. Morgan nods and scoots past him. "I see that, Over Kill," says Bludd, looking at Snapdragon. "Hold it," he holds out a hand toward Snapdragon. "I'd like a word with you before you dash off again." Snapdragon says, "consider me relieved of duty. I'm out of here..."" Over Kill blinks "So we are to assume because you do not agree with an android that you are leaving Cobra? My opinions change every time I get reprogrammed. Pay me no mind." Major Bludd moves to stand fully in the doorway. "I think you misunderstand the way we work here, Arkoma," he says, his voice taking on a sarcastic tone. "/I/ decide whether you're relieved of duty. And I'm not in the habit of letting my operatives walk away without knowing why." Snapdragon keeps walking Over Kill mutters. "Leaves every time things don't go right. I don't know your real name. I'm just going to start cfalling you Angela." "You're afraid of a little chat?" Bludd asks as Snapdragon walks up to him. Over Kill utohs. A 'chat'. He's had these before. "Um.. should I make myself scarce, sir?" Snapdragon puts its hands up in a surrender mode "you wouldn't hurt someone who hasn't even made a move on anyone now would you Major? Besides who said I wanted to chat...wouldn't that just be forcing me into something I really don't want to do?" Major Bludd frowns at Snapdragon. "I'm not going to hurt you, Snapdragon," he says, "unless you force me to. And in the military one often must do things one does not want to do. I only want to know why you wish to leave Cobra. Believe me, if you want out, I've no interest in keeping you here." Snapdragon says, "I...don't know....I believe many of the principals however I have been rocked especially when we use innocents as bait for Joes. That tactical decision is worthless" Over Kill crouches, eyeing the situation. This is certainly different then when a BAT decides to leave. Normally they get shut down. He just watches curiously. Snapdragon still has its hands up.... "That was Artemis' decision, wasn't it? She's no tactician. I don't know what you've heard about Cobra, but my policy is to attempt to work with my troops, not treat them like meat." Bludd glances to Snapdragon's still-raised hands. "Why are you holding your hands up?" he asks, puzzled. "I'm making no threat on you." (Christ, are all these people mad?) he thinks. Snapdragon puts its hands down. Snapdragon says, "I need time to think on other things. I have caught a small break in something that is very personal to me. I need time off to investigate." Major Bludd sighs. "You can't judge an entire organisation by the actions of one ... or two ... of its members. I don't know what Artemis was thinking, but it's landed her in some strife. She'll have time to think about her poor decisions." He pauses, listening to Snapdragon's explanation. "You can put in for the time off. Check with the personnel office for the forms." Snapdragon nods. "I'll take my leave now" Major Bludd relaxes momentarily, then frowns. "Be sure you fill out the forms, Snapdragon. If you're to remain on Cobra's payroll, we need to have records. An unfortunate but necessary evil, I'm afraid." Major Bludd says, "He fully expects her to blow off the forms and just walk off. But he'll have an excuse to hand her her ass later. ;)" Major Bludd steps aside to allow Snapdragon to leave the room. "Don't forget those forms," he says. "Cobra doesn't take lightly to people who go AWOL." Snapdragon shrugs "whatever." Snapdragon walks out. Over Kill just watches the exchange, with that perpetual look of confusion on his face. Major Bludd shakes his head. "That girl needs some attitude adjustment," he mutters after Snapdragon's gone. Over Kill finally says. "That went differently then talks do with my species." Snapdragon says, "i should just sign the request orders "X" to piss off Bludd....and just make the entire request form one large Mad Libs.....in fact....thats excatly what she does...." Major Bludd says, "He's the one who's gotta sign those forms." Snapdragon says, "yeah...but you just said fill one out...you really didnt specify "how" :)" Major Bludd says, "Technically, no. :P" Major Bludd reads Snappy's Request for Leave form. "Reason for leave request: tangerines." "Goddamn it." :D Category:2008 Category:Logs